beneath the table to the abstract. Use the Word Count cmd under Utilites menu for counting Significance Islet transplantation remains an unsuccessful clinical endeavor despite over a million insulin-dependent diabetics in the U.S. and substantial health complications and costs as a result of this devastating disease. New approaches to allow successful islet transplantation are necessary. Objectives The present study is planned to test whether we can use three dimensional collagen templates coated with matrix adhesion peptides to create a new strategy for successful islet transplantation. We will use both pig islets (xenotransplantation) and monkey islets (allotransplantation). Results We have established several key elements of this study over the last year. First, we have transplanted human adult and fetal islets into the thymi of fully immunosuppressed monkeys and followed these animals for up to four months. Serial determinations of immunosuppressive drug levels have allowed us to determine an optimal and safe regimen using antithymocyte globulin, cyclosporine and rapamycin. We have established protocols to safely induce insulin-dependent diabetes in the monkeys using streptozotocin and efficiently manage their diabetes. With these protocols, the last two transplanted animals with human islets demonstrated some islet function by intravenous glucose challenges. We have transplanted two animals with the novel templates to test safety, sterility and angiogenesis of these grafts. By 6 weeks the templates are fully engrafted and vascularized without complications. We are now ready to transplant pig and monkey islets in the templates. Two animals are d iabetic at this time and will be transplanted within the next month. Future Directions We will do 10 animals this year. If successful, we will plan the first clinical trials in human patients with human islets. KEY WORDS islet transplantation, diabetes FUNDING NIH Grant AI42384